How to play vanguard
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: This is PSYQualiaGeassuser teaching you how to play the game Cardfight Vanguard! Not a lot more to say and i am bad at the summaries.


How To Play Cardfight Vanguard.

** Image your spirit on a planet like earth, but called Cray. On this planet there are 6 nations. The nations have all sorts of amazing monsters that roam the land. Your spirit, on cray, has two powers, the first allows you to 'call' units to your aid. The second power is the power to posses one 'unit'. Units are the monsters that live on the planet.**

** When you posses a unit you become the 'Vanguard'. In this game, Vanguard means 'the one that leads the way'. You can have up to 6 units on the field at a time. One vanguard, he/she never leaves the field, and 5 rearguards. The rearguards are the units you call to aid you in the battle you begin.**

** The rules of a cardfight are almost simple.**

** You first need a deck of 50 cards, no more no less. Then you need someone to battle or cardfight.**

** After that, you need to make sure you have a balanced deck with the right amount of grade. One rule is that you cant have more than 16 Triggers in a deck, and no more than 4 copy's of a card, with copy's, even if you have 3 wingals of one print, you cant have another 2 with a different print, if they have the same name, you can only have 4, and you cant have more than four heal triggers, but you can have as many critlcal as you want as long as you have four of a copy card. **

** Hold on. What are triggers exactly?**

**A trigger is a special grade zero that has a mark in the corner. Their are 4 types of triggers. Stand, which allows you to stand one unit that is rested, if all units are stood, the card just gives 5K, and all triggers give 5K to a unit on the field. Next is Draw, that card allows you to Draw one when reviled. The next trigger is Critical, This allows you to deal two points of damage when reviled. Now the final trigger is the most important of all.  
**

**That's the Heal trigger, when you have equal or more damage than your opponent you get to take one point of damage and heal it.**

**At the start of the game you need to chose a grade zero from the deck.**

**There are 4 grades. Zero, One, Two, and the strongest of all, grade three. For a balanced deck you need 17 grade zero's, 8 grade three, 14 grade ones, and 11 grade two's**

**After you shuffle your decks you draw 5 cards, then you may redraw any card in you hand you don't want, and draw the number you redrew. Then you and you opponent both say "Stand Up Vanguard." Then the game starts. The person going first draws one, then places a grade one on top of the grade zero, that is called 'Ride'. The person going first can't Attack, so he/she states "End Turn." Then the opponent Draws, rides, then attacks.****  
**

** When you attack, you turn the card sideways, and if you call a rearguard behind the vanguard, or in the back row, you can give the power of the unit in back to the unit in front. If the vanguard attacks, you do a drive check.**

**A drive check is were you flip the top card and revel it. If it has a trigger mark, you can give the power and do what the trigger is. When a attack goes through, the opponent takes a damage, you revile damage the same way you revile a drive check. Then you place the card in the damage zone. But you may guard with the cards in your hand. Only grade 0-2 can be guardians, the number on the side of the card becomes the shield power. Add that to the unit's power that is being attacked and if the power is bigger than the attacking units power, the attack wont go through. **

** When you get your opponent to 6 damage you win. Now for extra skills. Grade one's and Zero's have a ability called boost. When a grade one or zero is placed in the back row you can give it's power to the unit in-front. Grade two's Can Intercept, That means if the grade two is in the front row, it can be placed in the guardian circle. And grade threes can do twin drive, which means that they do the drive check twice.  
**

** And that is the get-go of cardfight vanguard. For more info on the game, check-out the show on YouTube. Once you have viewed that, you can make a deck from scratch, or you can buy one of the pre-made decks!**

**Once you have played enough, take a strong card you usually get and make it you avatar! Your avatar is the unit you believe will grant you victory the most. So keep playing even if you cant win! Luck and passion play a big role in this game.**

** Now, watch the show, or look up character's that appear in PsyqualiaGeassusers fan-fiction to know what they look like.**

**Not much more to say. So good by, see you soon, a****nd let the wind guide you!**

* * *

**This was a OK How-to-Play story, but i came up with it in a few hours so what do you expect? I changed the fic due to the rules and guidelines. i needed to change it so this is how i changed it... again.**


End file.
